Four people, One Face
by Yokofannumber1
Summary: What Luke Ross thought was going to be a boring ass summer, turns out to be much more when he meets three different people who look just like him. Who knows what could happen now that there are four horny teenagers all alone in a penthouse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone. So I kind of have a writer's block for my other stories right now, but I still wanted to put the first chapter of this story up. So, let's gets started**_

 _ **Disclaimer: this story contains underage boyxboy. if that's not what you're into then move along**_

It was finally here, the first day of summer vacation. This was the day kids around the country have been waiting for since September. For some, this meant three months of relaxation. Other's would go on vacation(s) or get a summer job. However, for Luke Ross, it just meant summer school. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him as he has gone to summer school almost every year, but this time it kept him from going with his siblings to their parents' summer camp in Maine. While it didn't exactly sound like it would be fun, it had to be better than going to school, he figured. He didn't even have anyone at home to talk to. His friends were all going on vacation, his butler, Bertram, had been given the summer off, and his dad was filming a new movie that his old nanny, Jessie, was staring in. His mom tried to be a stay at home mom which worked for about two weeks. This was going to be, without a doubt, his most boring summer ever. At least, that's what he thought at first.

"On the bright side, summer school was only from eight to noon," he thought out loud to no one upon coming home from his first day of hell. He dropped his stuff on the sofa and then proceeded to the kitchen. After making himself some lunch he returned to the sofa and began to flip through channel desperately trying to find something to watch he wasn't surprised when he found nothing as all the shows he watches had finished their seasons and weren't coming back until fall. After about an hour of doing nothing he decided to go over to the park and play some basket ball for awhile. He went upstairs, changed into some sorts, grabbed his ball and left.

About an hour later, he decided to return home. Just as he was about to enter the building, a limo pulled up to the curb and the driver kicked out a kid about Luke's age and tossed out his stuff. "Well, same to you asshole!" He yelled as the driver drove away. Luke realized that his voice sounded similar to his own. As he turned his head back toward Luke and the building, The both froze in place as they realized they looked identical. Luke's hair was curlier, but other than that, they practically had the same exact body. The boy stood up and they stared at each other for a few seconds before the other boy noticed Luke's abs. The rich kid had removed his shirt while at the park do to the heat. "Sorry." He said looking away."

"It's alright," Luke told him. "Some of the girls at my school do that in P.E. from time to time. I'm Luke, buy the way." He said extending his hand to his "admirer."

"I'm Conor." He told him shaking his hand.

"Where are you from?"

"California. I'm a pro-gamer, I flew out here for a tournament but it turns out I forgot my wallet at the airport." Conor explained while picking up his luggage.

"That tends to happen alot."

"Yeah?" Well, at least I have ID with me so I can get in. Only problem is, I don't have money to afford a hotel."

"You can stay with me if you want." Luke told him.

"Really?" Conor asked him surprised. "How do you know I'm not insane or something?"

"I've see your face before."

"Hahahaha, good one. But, wow, thanks man."

"Don't mention it, I need someone to hang with this summer anyways." Luke told his new friend as they walked over to the elevator to take up to his apartment. "So, are we completely identical?" Luke asked.

"I wouldn't say exactly," Conor said removing his own shirt "I'm not exactly as fit as you are." He said comparing their chests.

"Well, I break dance too so..."

"I can too, I just don't do it that often."

"Yeah, I have an actual dance crew and stuff."

"Cool." The elevator stopped when it reached the penthouse and the doors opened. "Whoa! This place is yours?"

"Yeah, my parents have had it since before they adopted me."

"You're adopted?"

"Yeah, why? Is that weird to you?"

"No, not at all. Just taking in observations."

"Ok?"

"This place is huge, how do your parents afford this place?"

"They're Morgan and Christina Ross."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Luke had never really realized just how lucky he was in the parent department. "Hey do you think...?" He began.

"Think what?"

"That we're identical, um, down there?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Wanna find out?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Conor unbuttoned his jeans and zipped his fly down and Luke grabbed his shorts. "One,"

"Two,"

""Three."" They said in unison and pulled their pants and underwear down. They stood next to each other so they could have an easier time seeing the difference, if any.

"Ha! Even our dicks are identical." Luke laughed.

"Yeah," Conor agreed giggling. They pulled their pants back up and Luke showed Conor around the penthouse and then lead him to his room.

"If I had normal siblings, I'd let you sleep in one of their rooms, but trust me, it's better in here."

"Alright. I know it's kind of early, but I'm feeling a little jet-lagged so I'm gonna go to sleep."

"I'm kind of tired too, so let's both go to sleep."

"I only sleep in my underwear, is that ok?"

"Yeah, totally. I'm the same way. Besides, it's not like we haven't seen each other in less."

"Yeah, you're right." He undressed and got into his sleeping bag. He looked over at Luke who was getting in bed. He saw his bare earlier that day, but even so, it was still impressive to look at.

"You like what you see?" Luke asked snapping him out of his trance.

"Sorry again. Might as well come out and say it though, I think I'm gay."

"You think?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"I used to think I liked girls, but they've just become less appealing to me lately. You don't think I'm a freak for that do you?" Conor asked nervously."

"No, not at all. I'm gay too, it's all good."

"You are?"

"Yep. The only person I've told besides you is my brother. Before our nanny left to start her acting career, I used to hit on her and any other girl I could tell was attractive so no one would know."

"That explains why you wanted to see my dick."

"That was pure curiosity, I swear."

"I know, I'm just having some fun with you. I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Me too, just a heads up, I might be in summer school buy the time you get up."

"Ok, don't bang me in my sleep." Conor joked.

"That's was I was gonna say." Luke said before turning over and going to sleep for the night.

 ** _Ok, first chapter down. Hoped you liked it, tell me what you think and I'll see ya'll later._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Normally I'd wait a couple days, but I know exactly how this chapter's going to go, so might as well do it now before I get lazy and put it off for weeks. here goes**_

Conor woke up around nine A.M. Luke had left for summer school about an hour ago, but that didn't bother him. It gives him a chance to explore the penthouse buy himself. He got dressed and headed down stairs to make himself some breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and then took out his phone to see if he's missed anything happening back home. He noticed he had a video message sent by Ashley's number, when he opened it he saw she recorded everyone individually so they could wish him good luck in their own way. It made him feel better knowing his friends/teammates were actually cheering for him for once. When he finished his breakfast, he out the bowl he used in the sink and went into the screening room to look at all the movies they had, most of which he'd seen. He eventually decided to just go upstairs and play some of Luke's video games instead. He spent the rest of his morning there going through all the games Luke owned and doing better than their owner ever did. When he looked at the time it was about twelve thirty, he walked downstairs to find Luke walking in and sighing in relief to be home. "Hey, welcome back."

"Oh you're up. I tried to wake you up when I was leaving but I heard you mutter something that sounded like, "Leave me alone" so I just left." He explained.

"Yeah, that sounds like me."

"So what did you do al day?"

"I beat all your games."

"For real?"

"What else was I gonna do all day by myself?"

"Yeah, I guess I would've done the same thing."

"What do you want to do now?"

"We could try to find something on TV?" The Ross boy suggested.

"I guess that works." The gamer replied. Luke dropped his stuff and the two walked over to the sofa and Luke grabbed the remote and started flipping until he found something that he found at least a little interesting.

"This good?" He asked Conor.

"Yeah, I have my phone if I get bored." Which he was on in two minutes. He scrolling through different posts on his phone while everyone once in a while taking a quick glance at Luke. Their resemblance still freaked him out a bit. It was hard to believe they weren't even distantly related. And, and narcissistic as it seemed (considering the whole same face thing), there was something he found that just drew him to the rich kid.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Luke said without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Sorry, the whole same boy thing still freaks me out a bit."

"Trust me, I know the feeling. But I've seen weirder."

"You have?"

"My brother has a seven foot lizard that he hatched from an egg."

"Did he lay the egg too?" He asked in confusion.

"We don't know. Frankly, I don't want to know. And more over, I live in New York. It's like the weird capital of America."

"Yeah, the things I deal with back home are probably normal for you." He said. An awkward silence followed. Neither of them liked silences but they couldn't think of what to say. Conor noticed Luke seemed uncomfortable buy the way he was squirming a little, he couldn't help but get turned on from the sight. He eventually couldn't take it and got up. "I, uh, need to go number one." He said quickly, but tripped and landed in Luke's lap and felt something poking him. He looked up at Luke who was blushing like crazy and smirked. "So.. come here often?" He attempted to make a joke to lighten the mood, but it didn't exactly work.

"You think you're funny?"

"Maybe."

"Let's see how much you like it." Luke said, grabbing the gamer's crotch to fins he was just as hard. Conor swatted his hand away and sat up as red as Luke had been. "You don't really need to pee do you?"

"No."

"Come here." The Ross boy beckoned. Conor scooted closer and they stared into each other's matching eyes before leaning in embracing in a kiss that lasted about two seconds before they broke apart, looked at each other a giggled before going back. They battled for dominance with their tongues which Luke came out winning and stuck his down Conor's throat. They broke apart once again for air.

"Have you done this before?" Conor asked.

"Once or twice." Luke replied. He reached over and removed Conor's shirt exposing his bare chest to the dancer. The gamer then took removed Luke's so they were both as equally exposed. Conor got down and unbuttoned Luke's jeans and pulled down his boxers, his erection popped out and smacked Conor's chin. Luke put his and on top of Conor's head and told him, "You know what to do." The gamer gulped and leaned forward. He had never gotten this far with anyone so he was a little nervous, but reminded himself that he should know Luke's body as well as his own. He licked the head before taking it in his mouth. "That's right, now the rest of it." He heard Luke say from above. He relaxed his throat and pushed more of his "twin's" length in, Luke moaning all the way. When he had gotten most of it in he began moving his head back and forth while moving his tongue all over it, giving more pleasure to his partner. He took his mouth of and began stroking it.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asked.

"Hell yeah! now get back to sucking." He ordered, to which Conor happily obeyed. He was moving faster now that he'd gotten used to it. Luke put his hand on the back on his head and leaned his hips up forcing the whole thing down Conor's throat. Hearing Conor gagging just turned on Luke even more. He let go and Let Conor go back to doing his duties. "Heads up, I'm going cum soon." Conor lit up when heard those words. He started moving faster and using his tongue to the best of his abilities. "I'm cumming!" Luke cried as he released his load into the gamer's mouth, which he gladly swallowed. He climbed back up so he was facing Luke. "So, how do I taste?" Conor answered buy kissing him, letting him taste what had remained in his mouth. "Pretty good." Luke said breaking the kiss. "You're turn." He said going down and removing Conor's pants and boxer-briefs.

"I don't think I'll last as long as you did." Conor commented.

"Don't kill the mood." Luke told him before completely swallowing all of the gamer's "joystick." Conor let out a loud moan, this being the first time he'd received a blowjob. He'd a girlfriend once but they never went this far and he'd gotten a hand job from Franklin once, but that was nothing compared to what he was getting now. He felt Luke wrap his tongue around every inch of his 6-7 inch dick which felt like heaven to him. Luke was really working his dick as if he'd this multiple times. _Only once or twice my ass!_ Conor thought. He tapped Luke and told him he was gonna cum soon which only made Luke suck harder until he reached his limit and erupted in Luke's mouth. Luke followed Conor's example and sat up to let the gamer taste his own seed. "Not bad at all. But we're not finished yet." He said turning Conor around and lying him down.

"Luke, you know I'm still a virgin. Go easy ok?" Luke slid his arm down from Conor's shoulders to his hips and whispered a promise in his ear. Conor felt himself tense up when he felt Luke tracing his entrance with his dick.

"Relax, it'll only hurt a little at first." The dance cooed. Conor nodded in response and tried not to tense so much. "Ready? One."

"Two."

""Three."" The pair said together and Luke pushed in slowly. Conor bit his lip as he felt Luke entering, which made not tensing all the harder. When he was finally all the way inside, he gave Conor a minute to adjust before he told Luke to start moving. Luke pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Causing a gasp to escape from Conor's mouth. He went slow for a bit before picking up speed and slamming into his partner faster and harder. Conor moaned very loudly with every thrust into him. Luke jabbed and Conor's prostate which only made the gamer moan louder. Conor couldn't take it anymore and came without Luke even touching him. Seeing Conor jizz himself sent Luke over the edge causing him to let loose his second load into Conor, making them both let out a final moan or relief. Luke pulled out of the gamer and some or his seed leaked out and he lied down next to Conor, both of the breathing heavily. "So, did you enjoy your first time?" The dancer asked the no longer virgin.

"Amazing. You're amazing."

"Yeah, I know. You're not that bad a sucking buy the way."

"Really?"

"Really."

~later at night~

They lie in Luke's bed about to go to sleep for night. "You know, getting laid was last thing I expected to happen on this trip."

"Aren't you glad it did happen though?" Luke asked him.

"Fuck yeah I am!" He expressed with a smile on his face. The got relaxed and were about to fall asleep when-CRASH!- "What was that?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know. Put on some close, let's find out." Luke whispered as he grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled them up. He tossed a pair of basket ball shorts to Conor. The two of them walked slowly downstairs being as quiet as possible. They saw the light in the kitchen was on and a figure about their size exiting holding a bottle in their hand. They didn't seem to notice them and started to head towards the elevator.

"I got him." Conor whispered and tackled the intruder to the ground. "I got him!" Luke ran down and turned the lights on.

"Now, who are you? and what are you doing in my house?" The intruder looked up and the two of them noticed a familiar face. He had deep green eyes and white tipped hair, but other than that, he looked just like them only about an inch shorter.

"My name is Carlos," He spat out in his drunken state. "And you can go ahead and call cops for all I care."

 _ **So there you go, we got it up, hoped you enjoyed it. i'll put out a chapter of another story next time I update. (whenever that'll be)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't care?" Luke asked puzzled. That wasn't the typical New York way. What's more shocking is that this intruder, Carlos, also shared their likeness. His hair was white with black roots, his eyes were green while theirs were brown and he was an inch or tow shorter. But despite that, same voice, same face.

"Need to clean out your ears?" He slurred his words. He was clearly very drunk. "I said go ahead and call the fucking cops. Not like I have anything else going for me." He said with a touch of sadness.

"Let him go Conor."

"Luke are you mental?! The dude broke in and drank a bottle and a half."

"Something tells me he just needs someone to reach out to him." Conor let the boy go reluctantly.

"I don't need any goddamn charity." He said.

"How about a warm place to sleep?" Luke asked. Carlos and Conor looked at him confused. "You can sleep on the couch if you want." Luke offered their unexpected guest.

"Uh, ok." Carlos said stumbling over and falling on the couch. "The hell are you being so nice for." He asked kicking off his shoes and taking off his sweater.

"I feel like I can trust you." Carlos looked shocked. "Come on, lets go to bed." He and Conor walked upstairs as Carlos passed out right there. The next afternoon, he awoke with a massive headache.

"Ok, that was WAY too much." He said holding his head in his hands.

"I'll say." Carlos turned to see the matching boys that let him stay the night before. "Proper introductions first, I'm Luke and this is Conor. Before you ask, we're not even related."

"Carlos, but I guess you know that."

"So, what were you doing in here last night?"

"Looking for a drink."

"You're like 14," Conor began. "What do you need to drink for?"

"Ever heard of my mother, Cruella de Vil?" Luke's eyes lit up at the mentioning of that name.

"I have, she's a fashion designer. My sister talks about her from time to time. I didn't know she had a kid."

"Not a lot of people do. She's embarrassed by me because I don't have her talent. So, she drove me here and dumped me in the street saying, I'd have to earn the right to come home by the end of the summer." He said looking down at the floor.

~flashback~

Carlos climbed out of his mother's car with his stuff in a trash bag and took a look around the city he's be staying. "If my home town can help you, nothing will. Remember, just do one thing right and I'll let you come home. You have the entire summer, I'm being generous with that offer."

"I understand." He said keeping his head lowered.

"Good, three months. Don't disappoint me again." She said pulling away leaving him there. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but one thing's for sure, he definitely needed to drink this away.

~end flashback~

"Oh shit. I'm sorry dude." Conor said feeling bad for not thinking he could be trusted. "Look, about how I acted towards you last night..."

"It's fine. You had every right to do so. I'll just let you guys call the police now." He held his head down in shame, knowing he already blew his chance of ever going home.

"No." Luke said sternly.

"What?" Carlos looked up at him in surprise."

"You're designing something for your mom to let you go back home."

"That could take the whole summer."

"Then welcome to your new summer get away." Luke said sitting next him and putting his arm around him. Carlos just sat in shock.

"You're serious?" Conor asked.

"Wow, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thanks so much Luke." Carlos said hugging his new friend. The three of them spent the rest of the day getting to know one another better. Conor was reluctant at first, but he eventually warmed up to the de Vil. They tested to see how identical he was. He was as built as Conor since he didn't exercise that much, and his dick an inch smaller than theirs due to him being two years younger. He still found it weird that someone he had just met was willing to let him stay in his penthouse apartment for the whole summer, but why complain? There we only two things on his mind, being able to go home and how amazingly hot he found Luke to be. The next morning around nine, we has trying his best to come up with something when Conor came running downstairs in a hurry. "Whoa, where's the fire?"

"Not now, I have to go register for the tournament. I forgot I only have until ten-thirty. Later!" The gamer said in a rush and took off, leaving Carlos alone. He went back to what he was doing and around twelve-twenty, Luke made it home. "Hey, welcome home."

"Thanks. Where's Conor?"

"Some game thing."

"Makes sense, you know when he'll get back?"

"Nope." Luke walked over to see how Carlos was coming along. There were crumpled up pieces or paper all over the table and sofa. He picked up one of them took take a look at what Carlos had considered a failure.

"Hey, this one isn't that bad." He said trying to help with Carlos' obvious frustration.

"No, it's not." He said and without looking, took it form Luke a ripped it in half.

"Well, now it doesn't." Carlos sat back groaned. "Look, you'll figure something out, I'm sure of it."

"This would be so much easier if I was a girl huh?"

"Or gay."

"I am. It's not helping."

"Wait, you're gay too?" Luke asked, getting slightly excited.

"I thought it was obvious. And what do you mean too?"

"Both me and Conor are gay." He explained.

"Oh really now?" Carlos asked, become intrigued. "So, tell me Luke," He said, sliding up into Luke's lap and slowly taking his shirt off. "Is this getting you hard?" They younger teen asked, getting so close they could feel each other's breath.

"Um, yeah, a little." Luke said with a gulp. He didn't know why he was so nervous when doing it with Conor was so easy.

"Feels a lot more than a little." He said reaching his hand down Luke's pants and griping his still growing erection. Luke lost all control at that point. He quickly undid his belt and zipped his pants down, letting his rock-hard dick out into the open air. Before Carlos could even make a move, Luke grabbed his head and shoved himself into the boy's mouth. Carlos was surprised buy his quick movement, but he'd had dicks in his mouth before so he was used to the feeling. Luke face fucked Carlos, moving his hips back a fourth, putting a little more down Carlos' throat with each thrust. Carlos was doing wonders with his tongue, licking every last inch, making Luke feel like he was getting the greatest blowjob ever. Eventually he couldn't hold it anymore and fired his load down Carlos' throat, to which he happily swallowed every last drop.

"Sorry, I usually last longer." Luke told his new fuck buddy, lying back while painting.

"It's ok, you at least have some on reserve I hope." He said seductively, while pulling his shorts off becoming completely naked.

"Hell yeah I do! Now lie on your back. I want to see your face while I fuck you." Luke said with a stern voice. Carlos got even more turned on buy Luke ordering him like that. He lied down and waited for Luke to Fully undress. When he was he sat down and places Carlos's legs on his shoulders and lined up. "Ready?"

"I not a virgin. Plow away."

"Those are my two favorite words from a guy." Luke shoved all of himself in and started going right away. He could tell Carlos had done this before buy how his hole wasn't all that tight, just tight enough. Carlos was impressed with how good Luke was, he's taken bigger before but Luke really knew how to fuck. Had he done this before? Luke knew exactly where to thrust to make Carlos moan uncontrollably, and he didn't seem to tire at all. It was definitely the best sex Carlos has ever received. "Hey, Carlos, I think I'm gonna-"

"Do it inside me, Luke! Fill me with your seed!" He yelled to his partner. Luke listed to what he told him and let it go shooting it deep into the De Vil child. Luke laid down on top of Carlos, while still inside him, sweating and painting like he'd just run a mile. "Damn, you know how to fuck." Carlos said in between breaths.

"What can I say? I've had practice." The rich kid responded. He pulled out of Carlos and sat up straight. "Clean me off." He told him, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him closer to his softening dick. Carlos obeyed and licked off every drop. Luke heard his phone buzz and it was a text from Conor...Conor! He completely forgot about him! The text read: _on my way back, you home from school?_ He replied that he just got back because traffic was terrible and the bus took forever. He got up and did his best to get dressed as fast as possible.

"Where's the fire?" Carlos asked, wondering why Luke was in such a rush to get his close on.

"Get dressed. Conor's on his way back."

"So what? He can join in once we get our energy back."

"You don't get it. The night you showed up, earlier that day me and Conor..."

"If you two fucked already, then what's the problem?"

"I don't know how he'll take this. I think he may really like me and what if he se us and thinks I cheated?"

"So, I got in the way of another good thing." Carlos muttered under his breath.

"What?" Luke asked, not hearing him clearly.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." He said, grabbing his clothes.

Meanwhile, Conor was just a few blocks away walking calmly home, glad that he made it on time. He saw Luke's text explaining that he had just gotten home and found it believable. He accidently bumped into someone with straight black hair, wearing a long black cloak. He apologized for not watching where he was going and continued on. 'That kid looked about my aged' he thought to himself. 'His voice sounded like mine and did he have...freckles? No, I couldn't be...could it?' He shrugged it off for now and continued on his way back to the penthouse.

 _ **So, there you go. LukexCarlos and a hint at the last main character. who do you think it'll be and i'll see you later, peace**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, this chapter's going to take a break from the main characters (they're in it, just not the focus). only time I'll do this**_

Luke walked into the penthouse after what felt like a very long day at summer school, glad that he could finally relax with his two doppelgangers. Carlos was in his usual spot on the couch trying to come up with something that'd impress his mom and Conor was most likely up in Luke's room. "I'm home."

"How was school?" Carlos asked without taking his eyes off the paper was sketching on.

"Tiring." He said dropping his stuff and laying down on the couch.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Make me feel better?" Luke asked in a baby voice.

"Busy." Carlos told him still not looking away from what he was working on. Luke got up, knowing he wouldn't be getting anything here and went up to his room, but before opening the door he looked over at Ravi's door. He walked over, opened up the door and entered his brother's room. _I wish Ravi didn't have to go to that stupid summer camp. Then we could have some fun._ He thought before leaving and heading to his room.

Hours later in Maine~

The sun had set hours earlier and it was lights out for Camp Kikiwaka. It was all quiet as most of the campers had fallen asleep by this point. Except for one. If there were anyone awake near the Grizzly cabin they might hear a faint sound similar to that of a teenager moaning. Ravi lay in his bed, stroking himself. With Xander out with Emma and Jorge in the infirmary for the night due to a broken ankle he got by tripping over a canoe, He finally had time to pleasure himself. Much like his brother, Ravi too wished he could home. Perhaps if he was with Luke, he wouldn't have to do this himself. _Whatever_ , he thought, _at least I'm finally alone._ Within the span of a second, the front door to the cabin was open and the light was flicked on. Ravi looked right up at the door and saw Xander standing in the doorway with his eyes wide open. Ravi let out a scream and turned around so he and Xander were no longer facing each other. "Do you not know how to knock?!" He asked, very irritated.

"The lights were off, I thought you were asleep. I only turned on the lights so I wouldn't trip getting to my bed." Xander explained, feeling in a really awkward position. "Do you have to do that in the cabin we all share?"

"I'm sorry Xander. I didn't know you'd be back soon and with Jorge not sleeping here tonight, I thought id finally have time." Ravi said tucking his softened dick back into his sweat pants. Xander walked over to his own bed and took off his shoes. "There's just someone back home I really miss."

"I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"I was fourteen at a time too, and I remember missing someone while at this camp."

"The only difference is I miss my brother."

"What?" Xander asked in surprise. Ravi realized he just admitted out loud that he had back jacking off to his older brother. "Your brother? The one that visited a few weeks ago?" There was no point in lying now. What could he say? That Xander misheard and Ravi said mother? That'd be worse.

"Luke's and my hormones synched up so we used to find anytime we could to...well..."

"I got it." Xander interrupted. He didn't need Ravi to finish that sentence.

"I guess I just wish I could go home and have fun with Luke again." Xander sat in silence for a long time. He had expected that he would finally get laid by Emma that night, but like all their previous dates, they never moved past him fingering her while she gave him a hand job. He had never thought of himself as gay...but how bad could it be?

"Then let's go." He said walking over to Ravi's bed, while undoing his pants.

"What?!" Ravi asked in surprise."

"You can suck my dick, I'll be a stand in for Luke, what do you say?" He asked, his dick still growing hard. Ravi couldn't believe this was happening, he'd always found Xander attractive and been slightly jealous of Emma, but he wasn't sure if he ever actually wanted to have sex with him. But, he was in serious need of sex and his dick was right there, now completely hard. Ravi turned to face him and slowly wrapped his hand around the base of Xander dick and began to slowly stroke it. Xander closed his eyes and started to moan, which Ravi found very sexy. He leaned in and place his lips on the head of Xander's dick and licked at the hole. He pushed more and more of Xander's dick into his mouth, his tongue exploring his new fuck buddy. He found it difficult to fit all of it in, even though he had sucked dick before, this was bigger than what he was used to. Once he had managed to fit the all eight inches inside, Xander moved his hips back, and pushing back into Ravi's mouth. "Wow, you're so much better than all my ex's." Xander told Ravi in between breaths. He put his hand on Ravi's head a forced him to deep-throat, hearing someone gaga while giving him a blowjob was always a major turn on for Xander. "Oh god Ravi, your gonna make me cum already." Ravi loved hearing those words. He started bobbing his head faster. "Ok, here I cum!" Xander yelled, pulling out and blowing all over Ravi's face. Xander removed his shirt and handed it to his partner. "Here,"

"Thanks, " Ravi said taking the shirt and wiping his face off. "I really needed that, thank you Xander."

"Hey, anytime. We're friends aren't we? And you know, if you wanna keep going..." Xander's eyes were tracing all over Ravi's body, mentally undressing him. Though, the exact reason he wanted to take it further, he didn't know. Ravi smile and removed his clothes in one quick step and laid down naked on his bed a spread open his legs. Xander sat down beside him and stuck a finger in him and began moving it in and out.

"You know, I've done this countless times, I don't need to be loosened." Ravi explained.

"Trust me, when I get in you, you'll be glad I did this." Xander told him while adding a second finger. He curled and opened his fingers numerous times before adding a third one inside of Ravi. Once had had finished he scooted over and lined up his dick with Ravi's entrance. Before he pushed in he handed Ravi a pillow saying he'd need it. He slowly begin to push inside of the darker-skinned boy as Ravi put the pillow up to his mouth to muffle out the scream from having a dick this big in him. Xander was right, it would've been beyond painful if he didn't loosen him up before hand. Luke was big, but he learned to take it. Xander was completely new, wider, and longer. After he finally adjusted, he moved the pillow away from his mouth and laid there painting for a few minutes before telling Xander to start already. He pulled out and slowly pushed back in, not wanting to hurt Ravi before picking up the paste when he thought Ravi has completely adjusted to his dick. Ravi was in heaven at this point. While he loved Luke, he'd always wanted to try someone bigger and he was loving every second of it. Xander was slamming in with full force by this point, giving Ravi the thrill of a lifetime. With every thrust, Ravi let out a moan of pure pleasure. He was impressed that Xander was going as long as he was. Xander wrapped his hand around Ravi's dick and began to stroke it in tune with his thrusts. Eventually Ravi couldn't take anymore and let loose, with his seed landing on his chest and stomach. The sight threw Xander over the edge as he blew his second load deep inside of Ravi before laying down on top of him. "That was awesome!" Xander exclaimed, still exhausted.

"Yeah, you're so big!" Ravi said laying his head back.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Xander pulled out of Ravi and told him to clean him off. Ravi happily obliged and licked Xander's dick clean and gave in one last blowjob with Xander still remaining hard, but his third orgasm drained him. He didn't even bother putting his clothes back on when he laid down in his own bed drifting off to sleep dreaming about when he and Ravi would do this again.

 _ **So, there you all go. next time I'm going to bring in the final main character. tell me what you think and that line about being a stand in for Luke, that's basically how I see his character since they needed new eye-candy**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks, but I had a writers block, then something bit my hand and it was hella swelled up for like five days and well, I need two hands to type up a story. But I'm back and I have a nice steamy chapter for you all.**_

Luke pulled his pants back on after he and Carlos had a quick session while Conor was in the shower. Even though one of the voices in Luke's head said he shouldn't be doing it with Carlos, he found he couldn't help it. There was something about Carlos' body that drew him in every time the little criminal removed his shirt. the fact remained that Conor still had no idea that Luke and Carlos had been having sex behind his back pretty much since Carlos started staying with them. Luke needed to get this off of his mind. "Hey Conor, I'm going to the park to play some basket ball. Wanna come with?"

"Uh, sure. I got nothing else to do today."

"Cool, I'll go see if Carlos wants to come while you change." Luke said as he walked out of the room. Conor felt a small touch of sadness, he thought, they could have a little fun while he changed. "Hey Carlos, think fast!" He said throwing the ball at him. Carlos looked up just in time for it to hit him in the face. "Oh shit, are you ok?" Luke asked him with a small chuckle.

"Not really, but whatever." Carlos replied sitting back up. "On a side note OW!"

"Sorry, I told you think fast, which you're good at."

"Yeah, but I'm not the physical type, in case you hadn't noticed."

"You seemed pretty physical yesterday." Luke said with a smirk.

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"You, me, Conor, park, now."

"Ugh, fine." Carlos sighed. He wasn't really an outdoor person either. But it was better than hanging out alone. He removed the blanket that was covering the bottom half of him and got up to get his shorts.

"Do you not wear pants at your house?"

"Only if it gets hot."

"I'm ready, let's go." Conor said walking downstairs. The three of them walk into the elevator and took down to the lobby. When the got to the ground floor, Conor ran out of the elevator and Luke tried throwing him the ball...and he missed completely. It flew over his head and was about to smash one of the windows when a black gloved hand caught it. The person caught it seemed to be about their age and was wearing a long black coat. His shades covered most of his face, but Conor felt like he'd seen him before. His voice however, was familiar to all three of them.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said handing Conor the ball.

"Uh, thanks." While Luke and Carlos continued walking, Conor watched as the mysterious teen walked into one of the elevators and he could swear right before the doors closed, he caught a quick glimpse of freckles. After snapping out of his trance, he followed his friends across the street to the park. He and Luke did most of the playing while Carlos decided he would rather just watch. After a couple ours out there it started to get really hot and they decided to head back. Back in the penthouse, Luke immediately turned on the AC so they could try to cool down. Eventually they returned to what they would normally do while relaxing. Carlos had the TV on, hoping that he'd see something that'd help inspire him and Luke and Conor were up in Luke's room playing video games.

"How are you so good at all these games?" Luke asked. They had been playing for awhile and Conor had been winning every single one.

"Practice, determination and not having a social life."

"Whatever. I got an idea though."

"Let's hear it, that happens so rarely." The gamer teased.

"Shut up. The idea was, whoever losses the next game has blow the winner."

"If you're that eager to suck me off, then bring it on." Conor is never more full of himself then when he's gaming. Luke planned on using that to his advantage. He made sure he put in a game Conor was unfamiliar with and they began. Luke started off in the lead at first, but Conor quickly caught on and started to catch up fast. "Good choice picking this one, but it looks like I'm gonna win...again."

"Gee, you're right. You know, you should go ahead and unzip your pants now."

"Nice try, but I know that the second my eyes leave the screen you'll pull off something I don't know how to and win. I'm a pro, I know all the tricks."

"Guess I'm just not good enough...unless I do this of course."

"Wait, where are you? Your map changed completely."

"Not a lot of people know this but, there's a glitch you can exploit with this wall where you can actually end up in an area originally thought to be deleted. And since it's not supposed to be in the game, it doesn't know how much exp to give you per kill, so you just end up getting all of it." Conor's eyes went wide as Luke's points maxed out and the match ended.

"I can't believe it. I lost. You actually managed to beat me."

"Why yes I did and I believe you know what that means, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. I've done this before, I got it." Conor walked in front of Luke and dropped to his knees. He pulled down the basketball shorts Luke had on and started rubbing the dancer's growing dick through his boxers before pulling them down so Luke's no completely hard length popped up. Conor started stroking which made Luke moan in response. He'd been having Carlos doing this so much recently, he'd forgotten how good Conor's hand felt on his dick. "You ready for the main event?"

"I've been ready." With that, Conor started taking Luke's dick inside his mouth inch by inch. Once he had gotten all six and a half inches in, Luke put his hand on top of Conor's head and let out a long moan and he moved the gamer's head up and down. Conor was doing anything he could with tongue with this only being the second blow job he's ever given. "Oh, Conor I'm close, I'm close!" Conor took his mouth off and stroked it until he heard Luke say, "Ok, here I cum!" The rich boy moaned in pleasure as he released his load onto to Conor's face. "Damn, you got good at that!"

"I had a good teacher." Conor replied, using his shirt to wipe his face off before licking off what remained on Luke's dick.

"You know, WE don't have to stop there." Luke said in a seductive tone. (one of which Carlos had grown fond of)

* * *

Carlos turned off the TV once all the good shows stopped being on and sat back to take a nap when he heard noises coming from upstairs. _Could it be?_ He thought. Luke had told him that he had done it with Conor before he had arrived, but he hadn't heard or seen any signs that they have since he started staying with them. He walked up the stairs slowly and crept over to the door to Luke's room. When he put his ear up to the door, the noises he heard from inside was unmistakable. He turned the nob slowly and pushed the door open slowly, just enough so he could take peak inside. Luke was lying on his back and Conor was bouncing up and down on his dick. The sight alone made Carlos hard in an instant. He unzipped his pants and began jacking himself off while trying to not be caught, which with Conor's loud moans, wasn't that hard.

After a few minutes he couldn't hold back and began removing his clothes without taking his eyes off the two inside. He crept in slowly and put a finger over his mouth when Luke noticed him. "Hey, Conor?" Luke asked in between gasps of air.

"Yeah?" Conor asked in the same state.

"Player three has entered the game." Carlos said, sitting up on the bed behind Conor. Conor was shocked at first but didn't see to mind once Carlos began stroking his dick and planting kisses on the back and side of his neck. When he finally got used to the feeling he started bouncing again, Carlos hard dick grinding against his back just made it all the better. Eventually the sensation became too much for the gamer to handle and he shot his load forward land on Luke's chest and face. Feeling Conor clench around him triggered Luke to shoot up inside him. Conor fell forward on top of Luke with Carlos lying on his back, both Conor and Luke breathing heavily. Conor opened his eyes and looked into Luke's identical eyes and saw that he was subtly motioning towards Carlos and Conor caught the hint right away. He pulled himself up off of Luke causing a small popping sound and Luke's seed to leak out. Conor scooted over and pushed Carlos down in between them. Carlos looked confused before the two went down on him. Luke was kissing his body all over while Conor sucked on his dick and giving his balls a gentle squeeze. Luke moved downwards as he and Conor made out with Carlos' dick in between their mouths. Carlos felt himself reaching his limit and held both their heads in place as he came. When his orgasm had finished, Conor climbed up and looked into his emerald eyes.

"Guess it wasn't a bad idea to let you stay here after all." Carlos blushed and the two of them shared a long kiss. Luke climbed back up so the were all on level with each other. Carlos climbed over Luke and rested his head down on Luke's chest and drifted off to sleep. Followed buy Conor on the other side of Luke, who wrapped his arms around them both before he too fell asleep.

 _ **So there's the new chapter. sorry that took so long, but I've been sleeping a lot during the day and pokemon hunting at night (team valor for life, lol) Anyways, if you haven't guessed who the final character is he'll be appearing in the next chapter. (two weeks maximum, I swear got other stories I want to continue) Until then, i'll see y'all later then.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, I was out of town and unable to get online, but here's the new chapter for your enjoyment**_

Conor awoke with his head resting on Luke's chest and Carlos on the other side. _That's right,_ he thought, _My first three-way._ He climbed out of bed and got dressed for the day before going downstairs. Luke had told him and Carlos that whoever gets up first has to get the mail, so it was his turn. He took the elevator down to the lobby and on his way back he bumped into someone while he wasn't looking. "Sorry, I'm still not fully awake." He said getting up off the floor.

"Quite alright." It was him again, the one in black that sounded like them.

"Ok, enough. Who are you? Are you following me?"

"Not intentionally, I promise. My name, is Kragh." He said removing his shades. Conor was right, same face. Freckles and everything. His hair was different though, straight and black.

"Well, I'm-"

"Don't tell me," He said and rested his hand on Conor's forehead. "You're name is...Conor Olsen, you're 17 and you're in town for a gaming tournament."

"Wow, that's amazing. How'd you know all that, are you psychic?"

"No, you dropped your wallet." He said handing the gamer his wallet back.

"Thanks. So what's in the giant suit case?" Conor asked.

"Oh nothing much, just some of my...personal belongings."

"I see, no offense but you don't look so good."

"I don't really have enough money to stay in a nice play. Last night was the first good sleep I've gotten in awhile."

"Hey, I know. You can stay with me and my friends." Luke let Carlos stay with them and broke in at 2:30 in the morning, so what could go wring with one more?

"You sure your friends won't mind?"

"Trust me, they'll be cool with it." The two walked over to the elevator and took it up to the penthouse. Kragh looked around in aw.

"Wow, this place is awesome."

"Yeah, it was really impressive when I first came up here too."

"Oh, hey Conor's back." Carlos said from the top of the stairs.

"Who's that? That one, right there. Who's that?" Luke asked pointing their new guest.

"This is, what was your name again?"

"Kragh. I was the one yesterday that caught your ball."

"Oh yeah, thanks by the way. It would've broken the window."

"Anyways, if it's ok with you, I told Kragh that he can stay here as long as he needs to."

"Um, yeah sure, that's fine."

"Excellent. My sincerest thanks." There was something about him that seemed a little off to Luke, but despite such a feeling, he felt like Kragh deserved a chance. He also shared their face after all.

"Hey, Luke?" Carlos asked, tugging his shirt.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Where's the new guy gonna sleep?"

* * *

"We have a panic room?" Conor asked.

"Um, _I_ have a panic room. You guys are just here for the summer."

"Oh yeah." Conor had completely forgotten that after the tournament, he had to go back to California...and he'd probably never see Luke again.

"I guess you were so welcoming, you really made this place feel like home." Carlos remarked, taking a look around at what he had also forgotten was only temporary.

"Sorry if it feels like it's just a big closet, but the couch it taken, and there's no way my sibling won't be able to tell if someone slept in their room."

"No, it's fine. I love it." Kragh set down his suit case and sat in one of the chairs at the table inside the room. "If it was black, it'd be perfect."

"Ok, you know where the kitchen is. If you need anything, just ask." Luke said walking away with Carlos trailing behind. "I don't trust him." Luke told Carlos once they had gotten out of earshot of him and Conor. "They're just something about him, I cant put my finger on it."

"So, how long do you think you're going to be staying with us?" Conor asked.

"Preferably the whole summer, but if I can get ahold of one of my cousins, I may leave sooner."

"I see. So, you don't mind showing me what's in the case down do you?"

"Not yet, but you will in time." Conor looked confused at first, but shrugged it off and left Kragh to himself. He opened up his suit case and smiled at the sight. "Oh Conor, I can't wait to show you my toys."

 _ **I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I promise the next one will be longer. scouts honor. anyways, Summer's almost over so updates will become less frequent, but will pick up again in winter. I'll see all of you next time, later**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I feel like I'm apologizing way to much, but school keeps me really busy and for some reason, whenever I have a bunch of ideas in my head, I just don't feel like updating even though that's probably to best time to do so. so of course, when I really want to update because of how long it's been since the last update, I just have 0 ideas. but enough of that, on with the new chapter.**_

"Kragh! You in there? It's Carlos, Luke asked me to check up on you." Ever since the fourth freckled boy had arrived, he hasn't come out of the panic room Luke had given to him. Sex had also slowed down, since they were unsure of Kragh and didn't want to run the risk of getting caught.

"Why Carlos, I'm flattered. But I am fine." Kragh said opening the door to speak with the younger teen face to face. Carlos was thrown off guard when his saw the older teen completely naked aside from a pair of black boxer-briefs. Kragh quickly realized where Carlos' eyes were directed and a smirk came to his face. "Like what you see?"

"Yep." said the De Vil child without a hint of hesitation.

"Thank you, now kindly leave me to my own."

"Ok." He said and walked back into the living room where Luke was doing his homework.

"What's he up to?"

"He's just hanging out in his underwear, great abs." Luke shrugged and went back to his homework.

"Ahhh, that felt good." Conor walked downstairs from a shower with only a towel around his waist. "So, anything from the new guy?"

"Not rea-"

"Chillin in his undies." Carlos interrupted. Luke nudged his arm and shot him his "I wasn't trying no to tell him that" look.

"Oh. You know, I'm gonna go check on him." Conor said making his way to the panic room.

"Why, hoping to get a good look at him?" Luke asked, clearly annoyed.

"Maybe I just feel like checking on him. You got a problem?" Conor asked, irritated now.

"It was just a joke." Luke said, trying to laugh it off.

"When did your 'joke voice' and your 'I'm gonna punch you in the throat voice' become the same thing?"

"I don't know. I guess around the same time you decided to sleep with everyone that comes into this apartment." Luke shot back, now clearly angry.

"Ok guys, break it up. Come on you're better than this." Carlos said getting in between them, trying to stop the argument before it escalated.

"You know what? I'm not going to have sex with him. Just to prove it, I'm going to go put on clothes." Conor said walking back to the stairs.

"Thank god for decency." Luke remarked.

"Yeah, get used to me in clothes. You're going to be seeing it a lot from now on."

"Good!" Luke yelled as Conor walked back to their room.

"Good!" There was pause before Carlos tried to speak.

"Luke..." he began, but Luke pulled his arm away and grabbed his stuff.

"I'll do my homework in the kitchen." he said walking away. Despite Kragh being the topic that started the fight, Carlos still felt a sting of guilt.

* * *

"Kragh? It's Conor." He said knocking on the door.

"Conor. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked after opening the door, now fully clothed.

"Nothing, I just felt like seeing how you were doing since you haven't really come out of here since you arrived."

"Well, I assure you, I am holding up quite well."

"That's good to hear." He said before looking down, remembering the fight not that long ago.

"You look somewhat troubled."

"It's nothing you need to get involved with."

"Dear boy, confess to me your strife." He said getting up from his chair and taking one of Conor's hands in his own. Conor was surprised at first, but went on anyways.

"I was gonna come see you a little bit ago, but Luke got all defensive. We got into a yelling match and I just don't know what he was so upset about."

"Well, you all don't know much about me. Perhaps he was merely being cautious and trying to protect you. And I honestly can't see why anyone wouldn't want to protect a specimen such as yourself." He said tracing his face with his fingers.

"Um, are you coming on to me while telling me how great my boyfriend is?"

"Boyfriend?" Conor's eyes went wide with shock.

"I didn't mean...we're not dating or anything...I don't know why I said boyfriend."

"Could it be you truly care for him?"

"I think I'm just over analyzing. I need something to take mind off him-it. Off of the fight." Conor looked down and noticed the huge suitcase Kragh had the first time they'd met. "Can I see what's in it?"

"By all means." Kragh said with a big smile on his face. Conor knelt down and undid the locks on it and unzipped the suitcase and finally took a look inside.

"Hey! It's empty!"

"I unpacked. It what people do when they stay in a place for awhile."

"Cute. Where'd whatever was in it go?" Kragh pointed to the door behind him. "There's a panic room, in the panic room?"

"I too, questioned the interior design. Rich people must be very paranoid." Conor walked over to the door and was about to open it when he looked back to Kragh. He nodded with the same smile still on his face. Conor opened the door and took a step inside.

'You know, I didn't see 50 Shades of Grey, but I bet it looked something like this room' Conor though to himself.

"You like?" Kragh asked from behind him.

"I definitely didn't see it coming."

"Would you like to try some out?" Kragh asked in a seductive tone. His entire demeanor seemed to change upon entering the room.

"What?"

"You did ask fro something to take your mind off your fight with Luke. Perhaps some of my toys can help. Or maybe, my dick could be of some use." He said grinding against Conor from behind.

"Look, it means a lot that you want to help, but I don't think-"

"Think what?" Conor couldn't find what he wanted to say. Sure, he and Luke were mad at each other, but he wasn't ready to go have sex with someone else. Luke wouldn't...would he?

"..I don't think I'm ready to jump right into using your toys right away."

"That's alright. Baby steps it is." Kragh said wrapping one arm around Conor's waist and the other on the back of his head and began kissing the gamer hard. Conor was surprised but kissed back regardless. The two walked over to the bed Kragh used to sleep on and he sat Conor down on it. "Strip." Kragh commanded as he began removing his own close. Conor smiled, liking the way Kragh had ordered him just now, and pulled off his t-shirt and began unbuttoning his jeans. He slid them off and went to remove his light grey, rather tight, boxer-briefs before Kragh grabbed his wrist. "Leave them on for now." He nodded and moved his hands away and let Kragh lay him down on the bed before they began to furiously make-out again. He felt his hands being slowly moved up and then get tied to the bars on the head of the bed.

"Wait, what?" He asked, breaking the kiss.

"Sorry, but gotta spice it up somehow." Kragh said with a wink. "Not using any toys am I?"

"Guess not." The both smiled as Kragh slipped a sleeping mask over Conor's eyes. Taking sight out of the equation made Conor feel nervous, but at the same time more excited not knowing what Kragh had planned for him.

Kragh slowly began tracing his fingers everywhere that Conor had exposed. Not being able to see what was happening made Conor sensitive to even the lightest touch, which turned them both on even more. Kragh started kissing and sucking on his neck leaving marks on it before slowly kissing down his body planting kisses all the way. When he reached Conor's crotch, he grabbed ahold of the gamer's rock solid dick and began to stroke and suck on it through the fabric of his boxer-briefs. Conor was already painting hard. He then pulled the fabric down to his partner's knees and began to stroke his bare dick with his fingerless, gloved hand, before almost swallowing it completely. Conor began to moan loudly, thankfully the panic room was sound proofed.

After a few minutes of sucking, Kragh took Conor's dick out of his mouth and moved up to the top of the bed. He pulled down his own underwear just enough to let his own dick into the open air. He poked Conor in the cheek with his hardened dick. "Suck. Just like I did for you." Conor opened his mouth and Kragh trusted into him mouth and Conor began to lick and suck at it in tune with Kragh's thrusts. His thrusts started to get faster and harder making it difficult for Conor to breathe with Kragh's dick entering and leaving his throat. "Oooh, keep gagging Bitch, it just makes me harder." Conor usually hated being called a bitch, but in this situation, it just made things hotter. "Ready for my load, Little Bitch?" Conor could only gag in response. "Hope that means 'yes,' because here I cum!" Kragh yelled shooting his load straight down Conor's throat.

"That was great. Hope you're ready for the main event." He undid the restraints around Conor's wrists and flipped him over and then tied the again. He aligned his dick with Conor's ass and shoved deep inside with one thrust. The scream the escaped Conor's mouth was so loud, a sound proofed room might not have been enough to muffle it. Though it didn't stop Kragh from beginning to go in and out. He grabbed Conor's hair to get a better grip. Conor was experiencing pain and pleasure all at once.

'How come he feels so big? He's our identical, so he should be the same size...shouldn't he?' was what was going through Conor's head while feel feeling Kragh plowing deeper into him than Luke ever did. Kragh was clearly the more experienced of the two Conor had been with, he didn't even seem to tire. Conor was feeling so much pleasure he didn't even notice that he had blown his load on the bed below them.

"Oh, that was so hot. You're gonna make me cum again before I want to Bitch." He heard Kragh say from behind. After a few more minutes of hard, sweaty thrusts, he couldn't hold it in anymore and let loose inside the gamer. He fell on top of him and they both painted heavily. He rolled over to lay next him and removed the sleeping mask.

"That was..."

"I know, amazing huh?"

"Yeah, if I had to think of a word, that'd be it." Conor looked down to compare their sizes and, just as he thought, Kragh appeared to be the same size, even though he felt much bigger. He was about to get dressed and go play some games, but then he remembered that he and Luke weren't exactly happy with each other and trying to talk it out right after getting fucked buy the guy Luke didn't trust probably not a good idea. "Hey, Kragh?"

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Luke pulled out of out Carlos and some of his jizz leaked out onto the couch. "I love having you inside me." Carlos remarked.

"And I love being inside you." He could imagine that Conor was doing the same with Kragh right now. "Hey, can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Um, yeah sure." He said with a small smile on his face.

'Need to get Conor off my mind, and Carlos is the only one who can.'

* * *

 _ **ok, here is the new chapter. winter is coming up in about a week, so lets hope I can get more updates during that time. tell me what you what you think, I personally think it's one of my best. until next time, later!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am so excited to get back tot his story. Its easily my most popular (for obvious reasons) and I really enjoy working on which is why it's the longest so far. so, lets keep going.**_

Conor walked dizzily out of Kragh's room the next morning. While he was initially against it, Kragh had talked him into using of few of his toys over night and needless to say, he wouldn't sit comfortably for awhile. Once he got his balance straight he went up to Luke's room to talk to him. While he was annoyed with him, he didn't want to go the rest of the summer mad at each other. But, when he opened the door slowly and saw him and Carlos both passed out in his bed.

 _'Well, I guess he's doing ok without me.'_ Conor left the room and went back downstairs. He sat down on the couch and started to go through different games on his phone. After a little time went buy, Luke and Carlos (Carlos without pants on at that) both walked down the stairs while chatting about something and laughing quietly.

"Hey Conor, could you scoot over?" Carlos asked when he walked over to the couch where he spent most of his time. Conor scooted to one side of the couch and Carlos went back to his drawings. Conor and Luke looked at each and immediately looked down away from each other and let the awkward silence take over.

Eventually, Conor couldn't take it anymore. "Well, I'm gonna go on a site seeing tour. I'm in one of the greatest cities in the world after all. Carlos, you wanna tag along? It could get pretty lonely out there."

"Fuck it, ok." Carlos got up and grabbed his shorts.

"You know, I could show you around. Living here makes it easy to know where all the good spots are." Luke added.

"No, that's alright. Where's the adventure in that?" Conor asked with a nervous laugh.

"Conor-"

"Luke, don't come." Conor told him before walking to the elevator with Carlos.

Luke watched the door close leaving him alone in the penthouse. He figure he might as well eat some breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. _'Ugh. I can't believe things are getting screwed up this badly. Conor is the closest thing I've ever had to a real boyfriend and then fucking Kragh has to come in. If he wasn't here, me and Conor would be set. And hell, Carlos could join in too, he doesn't mess with anything.'_

"Oh, good morning Luke." Kragh said walking in. and grabbing the orange juice carton

 _'Fuck. I forgot Conor let him stay in_ _ **my**_ _family's penthouse.'_ "Sup?" Luke said turning towards Kragh, His eyes shot wide seeing him in only a tight pair of boxer-briefs and black, fingerless gloves.

"Caught you off guard I see?" He asked entertained.

"Yeah. I'm used to people walking around with, you know, clothes **on**."

"I figured you would've been desensitized by now. Unless you're trying to tell me that you've done nothing with Conor or Carlos all summer."

"Well... Yeah, I can't think of a lie you'd ever fall for."

"I don't see why the three of you wear clothes around your penthouse anyways. I mean, you're all just going to remove them eventually." Luke didn't know what to say to that. Although, it did makes sense to some extent. The three of them had sex pretty often and they were all gay. It's not like they got any visitors, despite that the elevator lead to the middle of their living room. "Where did those two go now that I think of it?"

"Conor wanted to go sight seeing and took Carlos with him."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Conor... specifically told me not to."

"Oh. He's that mad at you?"

"I guess."

"That's gotta suck." Kragh said getting up to put the orange juice back. Luke also got up to put his bowl in the sink. He turned around to see Kragh right in his face before kissing him. Luke pulled away in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry. I'm just very horny and well, you're right here." He said before beginning to kiss him again. Luke pushed him away

"Dude. Don't. I know I'm letting you stay here, but I'm not really that into you." He turned away from him to pick up his bowl, but he felt his hands get bound behind him. "Hey! What the hell?!"

"I apologize, but again, I am **very** horny." He bent Luke over the table and fingered the waistline of Luke's jeans before pulling them and his boxers down to his knees. Luke tried to get up and move, but he found Kragh to be too strong for him. Kragh slapped his ass a few times before he pulled his boxer-briefs down and began to align himself with Luke's entrance.

"No, please. I'm sorry I didn't want to let you stay here, but I've never been the sub before."

"That sounds like a lot of not my problem." Kragh said before slamming into the rich boy. Luke cried out in pain as his ass was penetrated for the first time. Kragh waited no time before pulling out and pushing back in. The size of Kragh's dick compelled with how tight Luke was made it difficult to fit at first, but he started to loosen up after time letting Kragh pound into him with even more force. Luke winced in pain with every deep thrust in him, but he had admit, it did feel good whenever Kragh would thrust in the right spot.

After what felt like only few minutes, but was probably a half hour at the least, Luke felt Kragh's dick twitching inside which only meant one thing. Without saying a word, Kragh released deep inside of Luke before pulling out and sitting down while Luke went limp while Kragh's seed leaked out of his ass. After Kragh caught his breath, he grabbed Luke's head and put his dick into Luke's mouth to clean it off before pulling his underwear back up. Luke pulled his pants up and stood up while painting heavily.

"Not so bad having me here after all is it?" Kragh asked feeling smug.

"I guess not," Luke said smiling before the two shared a quick kiss.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a schedule with a mud bath." Kragh said, leaving the room.

 _'Ok, I'll apologize to Conor when he gets back/'_ Luke thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlos and Conor waited on a boat heading towards Ellis Island.

"You know, today's been actually pretty fun. I really needed to relieve some stress." Carlos told the gamer.

"Good. I'm glad you agreed to come with me, it'd be boring by myself." Conor looked around and saw they were alone and felt himself grow hard. "So, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a little horny right now."

"Yeah?" Carlos asked, entertained.

"Yeah. There's not a lot of people around, so how about a blowjob while I keep watch?"

"Gladly." The de Vil boy said getting on his knees a unzipping Conor's pants.

* * *

 _ **there y'all go. sorry I've been gone for awhile, but I explained in a different story. I'm not sure if i'll be back again anytime soon, but who knows? anyways, until next time, peace out**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone, I'm back. I took a break, started some other stories and now I'm back to this one. Let's continue from where we left off shall we?**_

Connor and Carlos came into the penthouse practically falling over each other. They were locked together so tightly, they didn't even notice anything else. The two eventually tripped over the couch, not that cared mind you. They got up and quickly went back to making out. The two fought for dominance, to which Connor won. The two broke apart and Connor turned the younger boy around and pushed him against the couch. He grabbed the waistline of Carlos's shorts and pulled them down along with his briefs, revealing the de Vil boy's ass to the gamer.

"You gonna sit there the whole time or you gonna fuck me already?" Carlos asked.

"Just enjoying the view, relax." He said zipping his pants down and pulling out his rock hard dick. He traced Carlos's entrance before aligning himself and shoving all the way in in one quick thrust. Giving no time to adjust, he immediately started going hard a fast, both of them releasing loud moans and crying each other's names. "You like that?" Connor asked, jabbing at Carlos's sweet spot and using one hand to pump the younger boy's member.

"Oh yeah! God, you're so big! Fuck me harder!" Carlos cried out. Carlos loved feeling his walls get stretched by another boy. He began to wonder why he never had alone time with Connor before. Soon enough, Connor felt a familiar sensation down below.

"Carlos! I-I'm close!"

"Do it in me! I want your seed so badly!" He told the gamer. Connor picked up the speed for the last stretch and then plunged in as far as he could and fired deep inside Carlos who, seconds after, squirting onto the couch. The two then laid down on top of one another, breathing heavily. Once they calmed down, they noticed Luke sitting in the chair next to them, wide eyed and pitching a tent of his own. Carlos smirked and crawled over to him so he wouldn't feel left out. He pulled Luke's dick out and to give him a blowjob.

As that was going on, Connor left the room and headed upstairs. The games entered Luke's room and removed what clothes he still had on and went into Luke's bathroom and turned on the shower. While he was in, Luke entered his room and upon hearing the shower, walked in to see Connor. "Hey," Luke called to get his attention.

"Oh, what's up Luke?"

"Is it cool if I join you?"

"Uh, I guess…" Connor was hesitant at first, but they'd done it before, what was the harm in sharing a shower? Luke got undressed and stepped in the shower with Connor. "Hi." Was all the gamer said.

"So...how was New York?" Luke asked trying to break the ice.

"It was really cool. Pretty crowded though, but I should've expected it."

"Yeah, it's like a New York's duty to be an asshole to everyone." That one actually got Connor to laugh. "Made you laugh." Luke bragged.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Connor admitted while scrubbing his arm.

"Hey look, about the fight…" The rich boy started.

"Yeah…?"

"I-I...don't really know how to apologize that well so…"

"How about 'I'm sorry?' Have you ever tried that?" Connor asked getting annoyed.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I really like you and when Kragh showed up I felt threatened with how eager you we to see him half naked and I felt like I was losing you before I even had you. I was selfish and wanted you all to myself."

"Me **and** Carlos?" Connor asked accusingly.

"Rich kid syndrome, I guess." Luke said with a shrug. "But I do really like you. I swear."

"I like you too Luke, you took me in on a whim and I'll always be grateful we're friends."

"I thought we were more." Connor and Luke stared into each other's matching brown eyes for a few seconds before they leaned in a began to kiss passionately. Luke wrapped his arms around Connor and pulled the gamer in closer. They broke apart for air, breathing heavily and looking at each other once again.

"What about Carlos and Kragh?" Connor asked.

"I mean, as long as they're here, I see no problem in having more fun with them." Luke said with a twisted smile which Connor replicated.

"Woops, I dropped the soap." Connor smiled before bending down in front of Luke.

"Shower sex? You've come along way." Luke said with a smirk, grabbing ahold of Connor's hips. He grabbed ahold of his dick, which was rock-hard by now, and eased it into the gamer's ready ass.

"Hey now, you don't have to be as gentle as you used to." Connor said, easily taking all of Luke's dick in him.

"Oh good, I hate going slow and soft." Luke said, as he began to go fast from the get-go. Connor put his hands against the wall to steady himself against the slippery floor. Luke too was having difficulty on the wet floor, but he had had shower sex with Ravi before, so he was used to it. Connor on the other hand, well his first time was with Luke, so this was yet another new experience for the gamer. He could practically hear 'achievement unlocked' in his head, along with how good it felt being pounded by his 'twin' during a shower.

"Why you stopping?" Connor asked as Luke slowed down.

"Just changer position." He replied picking up Connor and pinning him against the wall before slamming back into Connor with one quick, balls deep thrust. Connor reached down and began to pump his dick in rhythm with Luke's thrusts. Eventually, Connor couldn't take it anymore and came all over both himself and Luke which then got washed away by the shower raining down. Upon him tensing up during his orgasm, it squeezed around Luke's dick, making fired deep inside of Connor. After taking a minute to catch their breath, they proceeded to continue to make out furiously.

"Do, we have to get out already?" Connor asked after they broke apart.

"No one said that. But we should turn off the water before it turns cold on us." Luke said with a chuckle. Luke set Connor down and climbed out of the shower while the gamer turned the water off. They got new, clean clothes and walked down stairs to see Carlos in his usual spot, only he had a collar on and Kragh sitting next to him.

"Why did I agree to wear this? I don't even like dogs." Carlos said, not looking up from his work.

"Because you look so cute in it." Kragh said, pulling on the collar and causing Carlos to land in his lap.

"You're just lucky you're hot." Carlos mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Besides, I don't know where Connor got off to," He began before looking up and see Connor and Luke coming down the stairs, "Or should I say **who** he got off to?"

 _ **Well, that'll be all for now. I only really have plans to make one or two more chapters of this story, and that'll be the end of it. Until next time, by y'all**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Screw the opening, let's get started.**_

"I think...I think I did it!" Carlos cheered hopping off the couch, holding a drawing in his hand.

"Huh? What's up?" Luke said, waking up from napping next to him on the couch.

"I think this is it. This'll be the design that wins over my mom. And I can finally go home." He said excitedly before his expression dropped.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I'll have to leave. I'd rather stay here. With you." Carlos said, turning to the other boy in the room. Luke froze for a second, remembering that Connor, Carlos, and Kragh will all have to leave eventually. Summer vacation was ending soon and he'll probably never see them again.

"Hey, don't be so down. This is what you were after all this time wasn't it?" Luke said, though he was unsure who he was trying to convince.

"Well yeah but…"

"Carlos, you've done all you can to get a ticket home, take it."

"Ok, I will."

"Besides, we're both rich. We can see each other whenever we want."

"...right." Carlos realized. Being homeschooled had its perks, like vacations whenever.

"What are you gonna do?"! They heard Kragh exclaim loudly, while leaving his room.

"I'm gonna win!" They heard Connor reply. Turning their heads they saw the two of them walking out into the family room.

"I can't hear you!" Kragh shouted.

"I'm gonna win!" Connor shouted louder.

"One more time!" Kragh shouted again.

"I'M GONNA WIN!" Connor yelled even louder.

"Ok, take it down, I have sensitive ears." Kragh said, calmly.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Motivational training. Connor has his tournament tomorrow and I took it upon myself to boost his moral." Kragh explained.

"You realize he's just going to go into a dimly lit room and press some buttons right?" Carlos asked. Everyone turned and looked at him. "I'll stop talking."

"Now, two laps around the park! Go, go go!" Connor took off running with Kragh in toe.

"I'll never understand gamers." Carlos stated.

"Hey, why don't you show me what you got?" Luke asked, referring to Carlos's design

"Oh yeah, sure." He handed Luke the scrap of paper. (the design is his outfit from the second movie)

"Wow, this **is** pretty good."

"Thanks. If my mom likes it, maybe I'll be seeing you wear it one day."

"I think you'd look pretty good in it personally."

"Well, I did use my favorite colors."

"When''s your mom coming to get you?"

"Two weeks from now."

"Well then," Luke began in a seducing tone, "I guess we need to make the most of what time we have." He said, getting up and rubbing his hands all over Carlos's body.

"And how should we do that?" Carlos asked amused.

"Well, I know this really good ride that just opened up. Kind of big though, not sure a small dude like you can handle it."

"Wanna bet?" Carlos asked, turning around and began making out with the rich boy.

Connor and Kragh rounded the corner at the end of the block on their jog. "I think this is really working. I can already feel myself getting more pumped." He turned around to find that Kragh had stopped and was looking at his phone. "Kragh? Something up?"

"Yeah, I'm going home!" He said with a smile.

"Really?"

"My lovely cousins have just informed me that they gathered enough money to fly me out to Miami with them."

"You're really leaving?" Connor asked.

"Indeed I am. Sadly, I won't be able to see you're tournament in person." He said taking Connor's hand in his.

"Hey, it's no biggie. I'm just sad to see you go." He told him.

"Then why don't we savor what little time we have?" Kragh asked, putting his hands on Connor's hips.

"Let's do this back at the penthouse." Connor told Kragh. He smiled as the two of them headed back the way they came from some alone time. They entered the elevator up to the penthouse and, as soon as the doors closed, immediately began to make out with each other. Kragh grabbed ahold of Connor's shirt and pulled it off before rubbing his hands up and down his chest. The elevator reached the top and the two of them stumble into the living room where they saw Luke and Carlos were also getting down to business on the couch.

"Oh, hey guys!" Luke said in surprise. "I didn't know you'd be home so soon." He laughed nervously.

"Well, you could have at least texted us." Connor said as he and Kragh moved toward the couch while continuing the remove their clothes. Carlos was already down on his hands and knees with Luke behind him, so Connor took his position in front of Carlos with Kragh right behind him. Carlos smiled and he began to stroke Connor's dick to get him while kissing the skin around it. Luke lined himself up with Carlos's pleading hole and shoved in rather fast bringing a yelp out of the younger teen. The rich boy wasted no time at all as he began thrusting into the de vil. Connor grew hard from seeing this combined with the handjob he was receiving from Carlos and the dry humping from Kragh. Carlos took Connor's now hardened cock in his mouth and started sucking away on it. Connor began to moan loudly, turning on Kragh even more who took this opportunity to plunge himself into Connor's ass allowing a scream of pleasure to escape the gamer's mouth. Luke felt as if Carlos was being left out so he used his free hand to stroke Carlos in tune with his thrusts. Carlos couldn't tell which end of him was receiving more pleasure at the moment, so he decided to just enjoy the ride. Kragh for one was looking over Connor's shoulder at the boy in the middle of this scene wondering what it would feel like inside of him for a change. Connor pet Carlos's head as he began to start face fucking him and not being gentle about it either.

Between the thrusts from behind matching the tempo of the handjob was receiving and the two thrusts from in front of him, Carlos could barely hold it and more and let loose inside of Luke's hand getting some on the couch as well. Carlos may have finished, but the boys above him were still running. Kragh turned Connor's head to the side and leaned forward to make out with him while still going in and out of the boy's ass.

Eventually Connor couldn't take it anymore and and shot his load down Carlos's throat. Before falling backwards into Kragh's embrace. Kragh leaned back against the couch and held Connor in place and continued to thrust up into him.

He wasn't too far behind though. Connor's orgams caused him to clench around Kragh's dick which didn't give him much time now. He stood up, while holding onto the gamer who drapped his arms over Kragh's shoulders. And with a few more thrusts upwards into Connor, Kragh too fired his load into the boy before collapsing back down onto the couch with his seed leaking out of Connor's ass.

Luke was still going strong, while Carlos lied sprawled out in front of him with almost no energy left in him. Luke could feel the sensation building in his balls and began thrusting harder and faster before one final balls deep thrust as he emptied himself into Carlos. He picked the boy up and made out with him a little to taste Connor's load still in the younger teen's mouth as his own baby-makers poured from Carlos's used hole. Connor gathered the strength to crawl over to Luke and licked some of the remaining cum off his softening dick before crawling up into Luke's lap as the two proceeded to make out mixing Luke's and Carlos's juice in their mouths. Kragh smiled drowsily at the sight and kissed Carlos to taste the rest of Connor's seed before the four of them all fell asleep.

Luke woke up a few hours later with Connor still resting against him. He looked over and saw Carlos putting his clothes on. "So, were you just gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Luke asked him, causing Carlos to turn around in shock.

"My mom's downstairs. I have to." He said throwing his jacket on.

"Then, let me go with you." Luke said getting up. He found his clothes lying on the floor and put on his jeans and a tank top before following Carlos into the elevator. The two of them shared one long kiss as they descended to the ground floor. When the doors open they walked outside where Carlos saw his mother sitting in her car with an impatient expression on her face.

"Well, it's about time!" She barked. "What've you got?" She demanded. Carlos reached into his pocket and handed her the sketch he had drawn earlier that day. She looked at it closely, her face hard to read. She set it down in her car and started the engine. "Are you getting in or not?" She asked. Carlos's eyes shot wide as a smile grew on his face. He turned around and gave Luke a quick peck on the lips before hopping in the passenger seat of his mom's car as the two sped off. Luke smiled seeing Carlos accepted by his mother before turning and walking back inside.

When he reached his penthouse he saw Connor and Kragh, fully clothed and hugging each other tightly. Kragh's suitcase full of god knows what was also packed. "Are you sure you have to go?" Connor asked.

"Alas, I must reunite with my family. I will never forget our times together." he turned towards the elevator and saw Luke. "I must thank you for your generosity and hospitality. It has truly been a pleasure being in your company. Farewell." And with that, he entered the elevator and left.

Connor and Luke looked at each other for a long while. "When's your tournament thing?" Luke asked, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow. Then I leave." He told him. Connor's phone buzzed and he opened it to see a text from his mother.

M: I know you told me not to, but I just landed in New York and wanted to see you. Do you want to meet for dinner?

C: Yeah, give me a minute to find a place nearby

"Hey, my mom's in town, do you know where we can get a bite to eat?"

"Prince Street Pizza, you won't regret it trust me." He told him. "It isn't far so you should be able to walk."

"Thanks," Connor texted his mom and headed for the elevator. But before he walked in, he stopped. "Could you come with me? I think I'd really like you to meet my mom." Luke got up and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. Boyfriend? Yeah, that sounded right.

"Let me grab a shirt." He said with a smile. He got changed as the two of them left the penthouse to meet with Connor's mom. "You know, this summer went better than I hoped." Luke said.

"Really?" Connor asked.

"If you told me, on the first day of summer, that I was going to meet three amazing guys and get to have sex with all of them, I would've thought you're just writing some weird fanfiction." Luke explained.

"Yeah, I guess this was the best summer break I've ever had." Connor agreed. "Hey, there's my mom!" He said before he ran ahead to go meet her. Luke jogged behind to keep up. "Mom, I want you to meet Luke, he let me stay at his place this summer." Connor told his mother. Luke smiled and was about say hello when Connor's mom's eyes went wide and she put a hand over her mouth. "Mom, is something wrong?" Connor asked.

"I never thought I'd see you both together again."

"Again? What do you mean?" Luke asked his boyfriend's mother.

"Connor, I want you to meet Luke. Your twin brother." She said. The two of them looked at each other in shock.

 _ **I want to thank everyone who stayed with this story from start to finish. It has been a real pleasure writing this. So, what do you think of the ending? For some of you this is it for us, for others, I'll see you again in my other stories. As Kragh would say, may the stars align again for our paths to cross**_

 _ **PS: Thundermans finale coming next week**_


End file.
